a new crack in the dawn
by ultraviolet-kirk
Summary: Edward and Bella's new experiences when she is a newborn vampire. a whole new twist to the story. has mature content in it.
1. Chapter 1- the first night - prologue

As I caressed his perfectly balanced lips with my own, i knew nothing could - nothing _would_ - interfere with this moment of intimacy. Our moment of intimacy. I pressed my lips harder to his, knowing it would drive him further to the edge. A smile taunted my thoughts. Ever since he changed me, he wanted it rough. There was no longer any need to be delicate with me, in fact, it was my turn to be delicate with him. I bit his lip suggestively. He knew what it meant when I pulled his lip downwards. Even if he didn't get my meaning straight away, the way he groaned when I ground my pelvic area into his told me he understood.

He understood that I wanted to lower my body and slide down his to get my mouth down to his erection of steel.

Edward didn't need to be able to read my thoughts to know that my new body was telling him that soon, he would be expected to release himself within my mouth.

He nodded, not being able to speak in case his voice broke, and him with it. I didn't push him - yet. I wanted him in my mouth before i nudged him over the edge by allowing my venom to taunt his perfect, rock-hard skin. It would give him a sexual burning sensation that he could in no way resist. _You will come_, I thought, even though he would never hear the words unless I spoke them to him.


	2. Chapter 2 - the preparation

Esme knocked on the door of our slightly bigger than average cottage. I'd heard her closing the door of the big house and her feet softly tracing the ground as she ran to the cottage.

They - my new family - had left us to be alone ever since the scene I had made on my first day. Renesmee, my beautiful daughter, had not survived. I had a memory of her being alive but it was a blurry human memory. I had seen her being ripped apart by Sam while the rest of his pack stood by and watched.

Sam had broken pack law. Do not, ever, kill the object of another wolf's imprinting. He had known but not cared that he had destroyed Jacob. Sam had still considered Renesmee to be a danger to the humans they were supposed to protect. He had not cared that he would have to fight to the death with Jacob.

Sam supposed that _his _wolves would return to their correct pack because Jacobs pain would be unbearable for all of them.

I still remembered the whole fight, off course, as nothing escaped my new vampire senses.

_Jacob let out a snarl as Sam turned around to look the best fighter of both packs in the eye. Ever since Jacob had embraced his true heritage and became the Alpha, he had towered above all other wolves. Even Sam's monstrous black wolf body. Jacob crouched, as did Sam. Even through all Jacobs ferocity and volcanic anger, the unbearable loss of the child he had imprinted on was clearly visible in his moist eyes. Sam launched himself at Jacob first, sensing he would be at a disadvantage if Jacob's enormous russet body would strike at him first. An unmissable crunching noise echoed for a split second as Sam's jaws snapped closed around Jake's neck. Jacob threw himself up and sharply twisted his head around to close his jaws around Sam's neck in turn. Jacob was well able to fit Sam's entire head in his mouth. There wasn't a sign that Sam still had a neck until Jacob spun around and everyone heard his neck snap. It took all off 3 seconds, and no-one had moved a muscle._

Jacob stayed around the Cullen's house for most of the days, soaking up the last of Renesmee's scent, I thought.

Esme came to invite us over to the big house, where they were going to hold the funeral in 6 long hours. All hours felt long to me because I could do everything so much faster now.

"It's probably best if we go. Being around our family might make coping easier." Edward had mumbled with his face buried in my shoulder. Esme saw me stare blankly into the distance and patted my shoulder comfortingly.

"I'll see you both in a while okay? There are some more preparations that have to be done," Esme threw the words over her shoulder so she wouldn't have to face our broken-hearted faces as she implied the funeral again. _Okay_. The words never made it over my lips. My eyes stung with an unusual dryness. I could no longer cry.

"Hey," Edward lifted my chin with his finger and looked into my eyes. I could see the sadness that I felt in his. "let's go get dressed, okay? We can make this. I know how you feel, but there really nothing we can do. We have to be strong now, just like you were strong when you were changing."

I knew he was trying to comfort me, but it was not enough. The only thing that could comfort me was holding Renesmee in my arms and hear her humming heart. Still, I knew he was right. Edward was always right where I was clueless.

We closed the door and turned to the room where Alice had let her dreams come true and had built a colossal wardrobe. Our naked bodies moved into the shadows, and I felt a hint of amusement as I noticed that we were naked, and had been so in front of Esme. Then I remembered what would take place in 6 long hours and my amusement melted away. I felt I would never feel amused again.


End file.
